The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to cooperative evidence gathering in response to an event.
In the current state of transportation technology, most recent generation vehicles come equipped with a range of sensing capabilities and other operational information that systems can treat as indirect sensors. The sensors can help in identifying a variety of issues regarding transportation such as weather and road conditions, as well as documenting conditions of the vehicle and its surroundings.
Crowdsourcing can be defined as the process of obtaining needed services, ideas, or content by soliciting contributions from a large group of people, and especially from an online community. Crowdsourcing often consists of a person or entity broadcasting a problem to the public and an open call for contributions to solving the problem. Members of the public submit solutions which are then owned by the entity which broadcasted the problem.